Modèle:Navbox/doc
__TOC__ Utilisation Ce modèle peut être utilisé pour créer une boîte de navigation standard. Il est destiné à être utilisé dans un autre modèle qui standardise le titre et le contenu de la boîte (voir Modèle:Équipement runique). Ce modèle ne doit pas être utilisé directement dans les articles, car il crée un fardeau de maintenance à chaque fois que le contenu de la boîte doit être mis à jour. Le but de ce modèle est de standardiser les attributs de toutes les zones de navigation, par exemple, leurs couleurs et autres attributs CSS. Le modèle est assez simple et pourrait être étendu pour ajouter d'autres fonctionnalités dans le futur. L'utilisation de ce modèle permet de mettre en œuvre les modifications beaucoup plus rapidement et plus facilement que d'éditer chaque modèle séparément. Syntaxe * Groupes: Actuellement, il n'y a pas de limite au nombre maximum de groupes. ** Des groupes d'éléments peuvent être ajoutés en tant que paramètres: groupe1, groupe2, groupe3, ... jusqu'à groupe#. * Titre du groupe: Chaque groupe a son propre paramètre de titre: gtitre1, gtitre2, gtitre3, ... jusqu'à gtitre#. Notez que la largeur par défaut de la première colonne est de 15%. * Style du groupe: Le style peut également être personnalisé pour chaque groupe: style1, style2, style3, ... Jusqu'à style#. ** Notez que ni le titre ni les éléments n'ont de liens wiki intégrés dans le modèle. Par conséquent, les utilisateurs du modèle sont libres d'utiliser les liens wiki comme ils le souhaitent. * Sauts de ligne: Sauts de ligne ( ) ne sont pas nécessaire, car le modèle format automatiquement le texte pour vous. Cela inclut également les liens et le texte dans '' gtitre# '' et '' groupe# . * '''Points:' Créer des listes non ordonnées avec des lignes commençant par *. L'utilisation du Modèle:* est obsolète L'état * Autocaché: Par défaut, l'état d'une navbox est "autocaché". Cela signifie que si le nombre de navbox dans une page dépasse l'allocation maximale des navbox réductibles, les navbox restantes sont automatiquement réduites. Pour plus d'informations (ou pour modifier le paramètre), voir MediaWiki:Common.js. ** Actuellement, l'allocation autocollapse est ' 2 ' (voir MediaWiki: Common.js). Cela signifie que s'il y a 3 navbox dans une page, la troisième et les suivantes seront automatiquement réduites. * Voir: Force la navbox à s'afficher. ** Toutes les navbox de cette documentation sont dans l'état Voir * Caché: Force la navbox à se cacher. ** Les navbox d'une hauteur de plus de 300 pixels seront également automatiquement réduites. Pour plus d'informations (ou pour modifier le paramètre), voir MediaWiki: Common.js. * Plain: Enlève le lien "voir/caché". Sous-groupes * Pour les navbox plus volumineuses, il peut être nécessaire d'inclure des sous-groupes dans un groupe d'éléments particulier. Il est également possible de réduire les navbox dans la navbox parente, voir Sous-groupes pliables. * Pour créer des sous-groupes au sein de , certains paramètres doivent être inclus: ** Le groupe de navbox parent (i.e. groupe2 dans l'exemple ci-dessous) nécessite le paramètre de type (gtype2 = sousgroupe). ** La navbox imbriquée (sous-groupe) nécessite l'inclusion du paramètre de sous-groupe (sousgroupe = oui). Cela permet au modèle de faire la différence entre le sous-groupe et la navbox parente. }} Sous-groupes pliables * Pour les navboxes extrêmement longues, il est recommandé d'utiliser des navbox cachées dans la navbox parente. D'autres sous-groupes peuvent ensuite être ajoutés à ces navbox pliables. * Pour créer des sous-groupes pliables dans , ces paramètres doivent être inclus: ** La navbox parente est presque toujours ouverte (état=voir). ** Le groupe de navbox parent (i.e. groupe1 dans l'exemple ci-dessous) nécessite le paramètre de type (gtype1 = sousgroupe). ** La navbox repliable imbriquée nécessite l'inclusion du paramètre réductible (pliant = oui). Cela permet au modèle de faire la différence entre la navbox réductible et la navbox parente. ** La navbox pliable imbriquée est cachée de force (état=caché). }} Utilisation d'images * L'utilisation d'images dans les navbox est autorisée, mais veuillez redimensionner les images pour les garder petites. Des images au format d'inventaire (25-30 pixels) sont recommandées. * Veuillez utiliser pour créer des liens avec des images. utilisez pour tout cas où le texte n'est pas souhaité après le lien. Il fonctionne de la même manière que , mais il ne produit pas de wikilink dans le texte. Utilisez pour un lien-tête de PNJ. Ces modèles créent des liens pour l'image et le texte (à l'exception de ) en utilisant beaucoup moins de wikicode que la syntaxe standard. Utilisez lier des icônes d'emote. Link and file share the same name File name differs from the link Link and file share the same name, but different text is desired to display File name differs from the link and different text is desired to display Catégoriser Les navbox sont très utiles pour transposer des catégories sur un grand nombre de pages qui partagent à la fois un trait et la boîte de navigation. Par exemple: Modèle:Rune equipment transpose Category:Rune sur chaque page qui l'utilise. Il existe deux méthodes de catégorisation des pages avec des navbox: La première façon est avec . C'est la méthode préférée, et peut être utilisée dans la plupart des cas. Les règles et les opérations du modèle de gestionnaire de catégorie sont très simples. Cependant, ils sont suffisants pour produire les résultats souhaités sur la plupart des pages. L'autre méthode utilise et fournit des règles plus complexes avec des fonctions d'analyseur. Modèle:Potions est un exemple de ceci: |-10}}}}|(Philtres)|Catégorie:Potions barbares (Philtres)}}}} Ce code indique au modèle d'ajouter Catégorie:Philtres barbares aux pages seulement si leur titre se termine par "(Philtre)". La catégorisation ne devrait être utilisée que sur un modèle pour une addition à grande échelle. Il n'est pas utile, par exemple, d'utiliser une règle qui ne s'applique qu'à une page. Exemples |Navbox||Pour voir les navbox en action, voir Modèle:Navbox.}} Navbox à une ligne avec liste centrée |Navbox| }} Navbox à ligne unique avec listNavbox centré et un bas de page standard |Navbox| }} Navbox avec un bas de page stylé |Navbox| }} Navbox à plusieurs lignes |Navbox| }} Navbox cachée |Navbox| }} Navbox simple avec Tnavbar |Navbox| }} Plain navbox sans Tnavbar |Navbox| d e Liens cachés aussi (voir coin en haut à gauche). Ceci est fait en supprimant le paramètre nom. }}}} Navbox compliqué |Navbox| |gtitre4 = Level 2 Title 4 |groupe4 = Vivamus odio mi, ullamcorper vitae rutrum sed, bibendum vel mauris. Proin sed libero ac sapien pellentesque dapibus. Nulla et ipsum libero. Integer vitae euismod eros. Ut enim purus, consectetur congue fermentum nec, pharetra non dui. Mauris mollis sapien at massa commodo rutrum. Donec non risus ut dui ultrices molestie non a quam. }} |gtitre6 = Level 1 Title 6 |groupe6 = Duis vel ligula tellus, sed rutrum augue. Cras varius consectetur ligula, vitae accumsan nisl vehicula vitae. Integer mi nunc, cursus sit amet mattis vitae, porta nec ligula. |gtitre7 = Level 1 Title 7 |groupe7 = Etiam vulputate nisl eget sapien mattis ultrices. Vestibulum et eros vitae arcu condimentum porta. Cras fringilla, erat quis consequat sollicitudin, est tortor tempor massa, quis euismod risus nisi vel massa. Phasellus in risus ac metus pharetra sodales vel at velit. Nulla ullamcorper, orci ac ultrices sollicitudin, ante erat scelerisque eros, auctor pretium felis nibh bibendum purus. |bstyle = text-align:right |baspage = Quisque ut nisl arcu. Integer tincidunt, turpis pharetra consectetur consectetur, felis ipsum sagittis turpis, vel interdum eros mauris sed odio. Aenean scelerisque rhoncus leo, a cursus neque vehicula sed. }}}} |gtitre4 = Niveau 2 Titre 4 |groupe4 = }} |gtitre6 = Niveau 1 Titre 6 |groupe6 = |gtitre7 = Niveau 1 Titre 7 |groupe7 = |bstyle = |baspage = }} Preventing unwanted documentation La documentation du modèle navbox est automatiquement transcrit sous la navbox sur n'importe quelle page d'espace de noms Modèle. Il n'est pas transcrit lorsqu'il est utilisé en tant que sous-groupe ou modèle de sous-groupe pliable (sous-groupe=oui or état=voir). Si la documentation apparaît lorsqu'elle n'est pas souhaitée, elle peut être masquée en définissant le paramètre doc doc=no sur le modèle. Dans la plupart des cas, le paramètre doc n'est pas utilisé et le paramètre est complètement supprimé. Sur une note similaire, la catégorie automatiquement ajouté Catégorie:Modèles de navigation peut être supprimé en ajoutant cachercat=oui. * * |Navbox|Category:Modèles lua}}